Sandcastle
Sandcastle is the first book of the Sandcastle Trilogy and the debut book of Fatih Turgut. It was originally developed as one long book but later on changed into a fast paced, action packed 199 paged book, (which was later developed into a trilogy). The book will be released February 20, 2020. Development '' ''Blurb coming soon... Plot Synopsis '' coming soon... ''Chapters # The Old Beach # Orphaned At Six # Ladies of Sorrow # The Three Faces # Whatever Happened to Jane's Brother # Six Years Later # Sandcastle # Cry For Freedom # The Lost Brother # Mother, I Miss You # Intersect Trivia * It'll span from 1972 to 1978. * The book is set in England. * This is the first book of the series. * It includes eleven chapters. * It's set to have 199 Pages. * It'll cover the major issues in modern society like racism, sexism, woman abuse, kidnapping, murdering, and some other issues about mafias. * The total book will span six years. * The book will be a very fast paced, action packed book. * In the original contract it was only one book, but as the book was developed it was later changed into a trilogy. * Each chapter will be like episodes of a tv show. * Most chapter names are inspired by symbolism, books, series, movies, and titles given to historical figures. * Planning for the book started March 2017, and writing started late May 18 2017. * This is the shortest book out of the series. * Fatih Turgut the author of this book confirmed there will be something got to do with a cult. Rumors * Most people suggest that this book might be Young Adult fiction, but due to the information we know so far it's possibly not YA but indeed Adult Fiction. * Rumors suggest that the book might get delayed to 2022 or the most latest it could be released is 2025. The References * Chapter 03: Ladies of Sorrow is a reference to the Lady of Sorrow Mary, the mother of Jesus. * Chapter 04: The Three Faces is referred to the theory of the three faces created by the Japanese. * Chapter 05: Whatever Happened to Jane's Brother is inspired by the 1962 movie What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? starring Joan Crawford and Bette Davis. * Chapter 08: Cry for Freedom is inspired by the book and movie: Cry Freedom. Characters Unknown (possibly some news in 2018) Inspiration '' * Japanese TV Series called, Mother (and the Turkish adaptation, Anne.) * The Netflix original: A Series of Unfortunate Events. * All 13 books of A Series of Unfortunate Events. * Inside Out and Back Again by Thanhha Lai. * What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? starring Joan Crawford and Bette Davis: especially the beach / last scene. * Also Feud (TV Show) by Ryan Murphy for the whole style and theme on Whatever Happened to Baby Jane. * Beyonce's legendary soulful song Sandcastle from her album Lemonade. ''Plot